Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power distribution unit, and in particular, to a HVDC power distribution unit.
Description of Related Art
In recent times, with the rising awareness of power saving, more and more power applications adopt high-voltage direct-current power supplies to improve the power conversion efficiency and reduce the cost of the cooling system.
However, since the voltage range of the HVDC power supply system falls within the dangerous voltage defined in the safety regulation, leakage current often occurs if the grounding insulation is poor, resulting in an accident when a user contact the device housing.
Therefore, an important area of research in the field involves ways in which to improve the safety of the power devices applying HVDC power supply system and reduce the user risk of electric shock.